


You Are My Sunshine

by sunflower_dun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Fluff, Emotions, Feels, Flashbacks, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, My First Fanfic, Slow Dancing, im so sorry, so many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_dun/pseuds/sunflower_dun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Destiel short-story about Cas and Dean during their leviathan hunt. Idk how else to put it, I'm not that good a summarizing stories.<br/>(WARNING: May be triggering for some)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

[Dean's POV]  
As me and Cas walked towards the SucroCorp building, the air between me and him felt tense. We've been through lots of battles, but the leviathans, they were the toughest monster we've ever faced. When I looked over at Castiel to start a small talk to get our minds off the current situation, Castiel stopped walking. "What's wrong?" I ask him, but he didn't answer, he just continued to stare at his feet. "Cas?", I saw his skin redden all the way up to the hair line of his raven black hair. "Dean..." He says in his deep, gravelly voice. "What if we..." He stops and looks me in the eye, his own watering. "What if we don't make it?" Cas continued. I hitched my breath when I heard what he said. "Cas..." My voice wavered as I spoke, "Cas don't think like that, we will survive this" I answered, partially not even believing myself that we would. But I couldn't think like that, this wasn't just my life on the line, it was Cas' too. I couldn't even think of the possibility of him dying. I had to stay strong for Castiel. Cas took a few steps closer to me, to the point where our noses brushed against each other, I could hear and feel every breath he took. My heart started to rapidly beat as my stomach slightly felt tingly, I never confessed my feelings for Castiel, he obviously wouldn't be interested and even if he was, the feelings would get in the way with my job, hunting and emotions never mixed well. "I know, I know...its just-" Cas was cut off by a loud thud. Cas stepped back and turned towards the source of the noise. His bright blue eyes turn dark with determination once he saw what had made the noise, "Dean," he says nodding towards the entrance. I finally stepped out of the trance I was in and looked where Castiel nodded. There he was, Dick Roman, or at least the leviathan who was taking over his vessel leaning against the door frame. "Hey-ya Dean" Dick says waving while an odd gun-like weapon was in was in his hand. I didn't reply, just glared at him more intensely, grabbing my machete out of my side pocket. "Sorry to ruin the moment between you and your boyfriend there, but I have a world to take over here and you two little flies are in my way. So why don't we start the fun? Night, night Dean" Then, everything went black. I woke up tied to a chair with Castiel to my back. I looked across the room and saw our weapons on a table. I weakly tried to fight against the strains of the ropes. But soon gave up since it was no use. "Cas?" I yelled, "Right here Dean" I heard from behind me "Cas, I'm so sorry, I am so, so sorry. It was my job to protect you and I failed. If I stayed on alert we probably wouldn't even be in this situation." I apologized with all of my heart and continued to repeat apologies until I ran out of breath. Castiel just listened to my babbling until I was done. "Dean, don't be sorry, if anything, I was supposed to protect you. You did nothing and you probably couldn't have predicted this to happen." I thought about his words for a long time. He was right, I couldn't predict the future, and I wasn't his bodyguard. I wasn't going to die either, not like this anyway. I reached for the pocket knife I usually had in my left shoe. "Son of a gun" I murmured once I had realized that they took that knife as well. It was complete awkward silence, until a few moments later Dick came in. "Hey there." Dick said "Still giving me the silent treatment? I don't know how you can handle being in a relationship with this oaf." He said to Castiel. Castiel started to blush, "We're not..we're not together." He stammered "Whatever you say." Dick said rolling his eyes, "Let's cut to the chase, you two won't be alive in the next hour so I'm going to let you have one wish, after that, we'll kill you." He said those words without any form of sympathy, like it was something you'd talk about with a coworker. "So what'll be?" Me and Cas said nothing, just looked up at Dick with disbelief. "Could we...could we have this room alone, without the restraints?" Cas said and Dick just laughed "That's it?" He said "Well if a few minutes with your boyfriend is what you want, your wish is my command." Dick said "Under one condition, I'm taking your weapons." He continued "Deal" Cas spit out almost immediately. Dick snapped his fingers and four men came in, two took their weapons off the table and the other two took off the ropes. "Thirty minutes gentleman." Dick said tapping his wrist "Try anything and you'll die, we have guards outside the door." Dick and his men walked out the door leaving only Castiel and I in the room. "Castiel! Are you crazy? We had ONE wish and you wished for some alone time? Go to the goddamn bathroom if you need some alone time!" I yelled at Castiel, not really meaning any of it, I just had to vent out all the stress since this was it. This was actually it. I've been through Manny battles, but this, this was the end. Castiel looked at me, hardly fazed by my words. "I'm-I'm sorry Dean but I wanted to do something before I died." Cas said "What did you want to do?" I replied nervously "This" Castiel said and pushed his lips against mine. I was shocked but pleased at the same time. I didn't kiss him back until after a few seconds and I deepened the kiss. Cas' inexperience was noticeable, but that didn't make the kiss bad, if anything, it was perfect. We were lost in time until we heard a knock on the door, "15 more minutes lovebirds." Dick said snickering, "So this is it, huh?" I said "I'm afraid so." Castiel replied softly, "Well, may I have this dance?" I asked in my best 1950's gentleman impression, holding out my right hand. "Yes, yes you may." He said sliding into the hold of my hand. I adjusted my hand to rub his back gently. Without realizing it, I started singing the Beatles song my mom sang to me to lull me to sleep into his ear. Cas' hands wrapped around my waist and starting swaying his hips along with the rhythm of the song as I continued. Once it was over, Castiel whispered into my ear, "I love you Dean." My heart pounded against my chest as those four words came out of his mouth. "I love you too, Cas." I pulled him close to hug him tight, if I let go, I was too scared that he would go away. I wouldn't have preferred any other way to spend my last minutes of life. A knock on the door temporarily startled us "Five more minutes, make it quick." Dick said. Red hot rage seeped into me as I heard his voice. This wasn't fair, none of it was. All because of one tablet, Cas and I would have to suffer. The almost suicidal thought came in of just bursting out of the room guns blazing. But two problems 1. I had no weapons and 2. That would put Cas in danger, and I couldn't do that. So instead of shortening our lives, I decided to make the best of the situation. "Would you like to have one last dance?" I nervously asked "Y-Yes" Castiel answered. As our bodies pushed together and my hand clasped with his, I started slowly whispering into his ear the lyrics to "You Are My Sunshine" Castiel tucked his head into my neck and continued to rock with me. A loud knock hit against the door, but they didn't care. "45 seconds left" Dick warned.  
"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine." 

"30 seconds left"

"You make me happy, when times are gray."

"15 seconds left" 

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine"

I heard a loud boom, felt a lot of pain, then saw darkness. 

They say Heaven is your favorite memory, but nothing could beat the last 30 minutes of my life. I knew I was dead, but the transition from Earth to Heaven is unexplainable. As I rose to the Heavens I felt as light as a feather and all my worries wore gone, except one; Castiel. I soared into my Heaven, the old house in Kansas. It was in pretty good shape considering the horrors that happened there and I happily went inside. I went up to my old room to read my childhood books. When I was comfortably in my room, enjoying the Batman classics when I heard a knock on the front door. I dropped the comics and ran towards the door, and opened it.

I heard a familiar deep, gravelly voice say,  
"Hello Dean"

**Author's Note:**

> (I got inspired by a Tumble post) This is my first writing so sorry for the bad quality. I just got bored so yeah...Also, I know that the sense of time is kind of messed up so sorry again. And for the third time, sorry for the story basically being one big paragraph, my laptop didn't agree with me.


End file.
